Talk:Sentomaru
In Japanese, people refer to each other as "sis, bro, father", etc all the time. It's hardly evidence of an actual relationship. The first translation I read said that he called him "father" the same way Capone's men called him that, as an equivalent to boss. Kaidou 22:46, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, thats it. --One-Winged Hawk 22:57, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Sentoumaru's picture at the introduction box is far too big. We should use a smaller one. Yatanogarasu 12:23, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :The close up pic of his face is too close and doesn't show much.Mugiwara Franky 08:40, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Trivia ...He is also seen eating peaches while waiting for Kizaru to call him. In wich chapter was that? I can't remeber. We see Sentoumaru only twice, while waiting for Ki zaru, first time he laughts at devil diaz and second time, wee see his face... later wee only hear his voice on the phone. Or did I miss anything? SuperNintendoFreak 15:29, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Trivia Kinda like Fukurou isn't he. Claiming to be silent and the best bodyguard (Fukurou claimed to be the silent owl), but actually a blather mouth. Haki Sentomarou has a haki, he uses it on Luffy. While fighting marigold and sandersonia, he compare those attack and he state that it the same as Sentomarou's attack. any complaints? Shanks' haki haven's confirmed yet but he was added on the haki user, shall we add Sentomarou too? Coldhandzz 12:50, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :Shanks was confirmed. One-Winged Hawk 15:08, December 20, 2009 (UTC) promoted? I noticed in the most recent chapter (chapter 599), Sentomaru is wearing what appears to possibly be an admiral or vice-admiral coat. do you think he may have been promoted. lets keep alert in the coming weeks. --Kingluffy1 20:05, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Until any kind of information is revealed, it's all speculation and shouldn't turn into an edit war as a result. Subrosian 20:46, October 6, 2010 (UTC) The coat isn't just used by vice- admirals and higher. Look at Chapter 96 when Luffy first gets a bounty. Every single marine there has the coat. The vast majority of the marines shown in chapter 550 at the beginning of the war have them too. Even Captain Hina is shown wearing one, so he should have already had it and just didn't wear it before. Silicontree 04:02, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Hi guys, I have a question: Sentomaru when he appeared, he was a Dr. Vegapunk's bodyguard, then after the timeskip, he become a full-fledged Marine officer. But in Chapter 691's cover, he was a marine in his youth (that before being a bodyguard), So my question is: How could be possible?? Dragon NJMB (talk) 05:49, December 6, 2012 (UTC) It's quite possible he was in the marines for a short time as a recruit and then got promoted to Vegapunk's body guard after learning Haki. 05:51, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Symbol Is the symbol on the front of Sentomaru's clothes a reference to clover. It looks like his hairstyle but upside down. 12:16, June 19, 2011 (UTC) It is unknown, but most likely the symbol that al those who work under or with Dr. Vegapunk have it, the symbol of the WG research departament or something... 12:18, June 19, 2011 (UTC)